


Daddy Will

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, will graham - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Complete Smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Plot, Top!Will, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tops for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Will

The comforting, smooth feeling of the black thigh-highs against Hannibal's milky skin made him shiver in pure, unadulterated pleasure. He ran his fingers lightly across the silky material, moaning loudly as his fingertips grazed it. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, as he twist and turned, his cock in one hand and Will's hair in another.

Will passionately and sloppily kissed Hannibal, smearing the blood red lipstick across both of their mouths. Pleasure stabbed Will in the gut as he watched the older man touch himself.

"Please, Daddy!" Hannibal moaned, gripping Will's hair harder. Will was straddling Hannibal's hips now, and bitting his neck and shoulders.

"What do you want, baby boy?" Will asked, stroking Hannibal's inner thigh, "Tell Daddy what you want."

"Please, fuck me Daddy! please! Fuck my hole" Hannibal begged, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Such bad language, what a naughty little boy you are, Daddy won't tolerate such a dirty mouth!" Will motioned Hannibal to turn over, when he did Will took off his belt.

"You know how I feel about swearing, little one."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Daddy!!" Hannibal wailed, looking over his shoulder and gasping at the thick, leather belt.

"Shh, quiet pup, now start counting to 10," Will growled, and started to massage Hannibal's ass.

"1..." Hannibal whimpered, and the belt slapped his ass, leaving a red strip of skin along his buttock.

Hannibal cried out, "Stop! I'll be a good boy!"

Will chuckled softly, "you can't even get past the first spank" and then spanked him with the belt him again,

Hannibal groaned in pain, and buried his head into the pillow, "2,"  he declared.

Then came another spank, and another, and more, each one making Hannibal cry out in pain, whimpering and begging for forgiveness, then finally -

"10," Hannibal whispered, defeated, tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face - and some of his makeup- off on the blanket.

"Shh, there, there. Good boy," Will cooed, he affectionately ruffled Hannibal's hair, and then flipped him over onto his back, Hannibal was hard and erect, his cock lying red and leaking against his stomach.

"What do you want daddy to do, baby?"

"Eat my hole!" Hannibal said, making sure he didn't use any curse words this time.

"Spread your legs, slut," Will demanded, and Hannibal complied

Will then spread Hannibal's asscheeks and licked the clenched hole. Hannibal shivered and groaned.

"Yes! Daddy!!" Hannibal squealed, clutching the bed.

"Mmm, you like Daddy eating out your little boy pussy, don't you, bitch?" Will exclaimed, eliciting a loud, needy moan from Hannibal.

"Oh my god, Daddy!"

Will gave Hannibal's hole a few more licks and then inserted his finger.

"Ugh Daddy!" Hannibal groaned as Will pushed a finger in him.

"You taste delicious! What a tight little hole you have, good boys have loose, stretched holes ready for their daddy to fuck" Will inserted a second finger into Hannibal's hole, "what a sweet little pup you are, daddy's gonna fuck you so good"

Will thrusted both fingers in and out of Hannibal's hole, making him beg and plead for more.

"Please Daddy, I want your cock!" Hannibal cried, biting his lip hard. His makeup was now a complete mess, smeared all over his face from his sweat and tears.

"Shh, you're gonna get my cock, baby, shh" Will then pushed his cock into Hannibal's tight, pink entrance.

Hannibal gasped and bucked his hips.

Will Started thrusting slowly, in consideration of Hannibal, then sped up his pace. As Will fucked Hannibal into the bed, Hannibal moaned and muttered incoherent words as Will rubbed against his prostate.

"Pleease Daddy!" Hannibal whined, his voice was high pitch and his accent was thick and slurred with lust.

Will's thrust became quick, sloppy and rhythm-less as he approached his orgasm, and Hannibal became a desperate, whimpering mess, begging for Will to let him come.

"Come on baby, why don't you come for your Daddy," Will said as he gave Hannibal's cock a few pumps. Hannibal came hard after that, thick ropes of come covered his stomach and bed, leaving a sticky feeling on his skin.

"Hannibal...Oh my God," Will thrusted a few more times and came in Hannibal's ass, pressing him down hard into the bed as he did so.

"Ohh, Hannibal, you did so good baby," Will whispered into Hannibal's ear, Hannibal whimpered. "You've been so good for Daddy."

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal in a tight embrace, as he continued to mutter praises into his ear before finally dozing off into a deep sleep


End file.
